


~Shoot me~

by RosePetalsAndRain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Boys Kissing, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kim Woojin is a Confident Gay, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/pseuds/RosePetalsAndRain
Summary: tumblr prompt: Take me laser tagging and push me up against a wall and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.Fluff, teasing, no angst, no smut. Birthday present!





	~Shoot me~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jisxngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/gifts).

> Happy Birthday my honey! <3

“Let’s go, fuckers,” Felix yelled as he sprinted inside the large building that the group had just parked at. Yes, just- literally just. Their driver had barely parked before Felix had thrown the door open and jumped out with a loud “YEET”.

“There he goes,” Chan sighed with a mix of exasperation and amusement as everybody else waited for the car to stop moving before unclasping their seatbelts and piling out of the van.

When the rest of Stray Kids finally decided to join Felix inside after “_years of waiting and both internal and external torture, I tell you,”- _Felix’s words, not anyone else’s- Woojin took the lead, walking up to the purchase hatch and asking for nine tickets for laser tag.

The entrance hall had been turned into an arcade of sorts, with slot machines and virtual games based on racing placed tactfully where they would catch the attention of people entering to tempt them to spend yet more money mindlessly. Jeongin was being chased around each machine by Hyunjin and Minho as they ran after the maknae in messy patterns, ignoring Jeongin’s mock-terrified dolphin screams.

“Thank you,” Woojin bowed politely upon receiving the tickets and turned to bow in greeting to the next assistant who came to take them into the room where the laser tag would take place.

Upon arrival in a small room, the group were instructed to take their coats off and replace them with custom jackets that would pick up the lasers used if they got shot, as well as a laser gun. With a quick instruction explanation of how the rules worked and where each team’s bases were, the nine boys were let loose inside the game room and started plotting in their individual teams instantly.

Chan, Jisung, Felix and Hyunjin made up one team whilst Woojin, Minho, Seungmin, Jeongin and Changbin made up the other; teams formed with complaints about “Felix and Jisung can’t be put on the same team, they’ll be _unstoppable!_” and “Minho, Jeongin and Seungmin on the same team is like having the whole devil on your side, Woojin!” to which both team leaders (Chan and Woojin) smirked triumphantly at before shaking their heads in finalisation and leading their respective, unchanged, teams to the different sides of the room, where they were blocked from each other’s sights by the maze-like setup.

“Split up and hide,” Chan instructed Jisung, Felix and Hyunjin, who all looked at each other in horror and clasped their hands together in a way that blatantly said _no_. Sighing in defeat and running a hand through his blond locks, Chan nodded and instead told the three to stay hidden and not get shot by the opposing team’s lasers.

The three happily skipped off- yes, they _skipped,_ holding their laser guns and everything- and found somewhere in the room to hide- where, Chan had no idea, as he decided to split up away from them to increase their team’s small chance of winning. This was a COMPETITION, dammit. Chan was at least going to try to win.

“Woojin hyung, I just saw Hyunjin over by that wall,” Chan could hear Jeongin whispering to the eldest member. Grinning evilly, Woojin told Jeongin to go and shoot him whilst he looked for the others.

As Jeongin tip-toed away in order to make the least noise possible, Woojin looked away to make sure there were no members around them before he smirked.

“You know, Chan, your hiding skills really aren’t the best.”

Chan blinked but didn’t move. Maybe Woojin was bluffing?

Nope. No bluffing here. Woojin walked right up to Chan, crowding his personal space- not that Chan was complaining- and placed both hands onto Chan’s shoulders.

“I could see you right out in the open,” Woojin carried on, breath fanning over Chan’s face as he spoke. Moving one hand up to tangle in Chan’s hair, Woojin lightly pushed Chan back with the hand that was still on his shoulder until Chan’s back hit a wall. He was now trapped, not that he was unhappy about it.

Quite the opposite, actually.

“But, you know,” Woojin wasn’t done talking and Chan was a weak man, “no-one is here, Channie. I sent my team to the other side of the room where your team are hiding. I’d say we have at least a good minute until we have any disturbances.” Was it Chan’s imagination, or was Woojin leaning closer and closer? He could have sworn there was more space between their faces a second ago than there was now.

“What do you think, Channie?” Woojin whispered.

Swallowing loudly, mouth dry, Chan opened his mouth to speak. “I… agree?” what was he possibly supposed to say in response to this?

Apparently, he had said the right thing as Woojin’s lips curled into a smile.

“We should use this time, right Channie?” was the last thing Chan heard before Woojin’s lips were on his own.

Brain short-circuiting, Chan gasped into the kiss, granting Woojin access to his mouth straight away through his sudden shock. Woojin let out a breathy laugh but chose to not make the kiss anymore heated than it already was, just letting their lips slide together with no tongue action because after all, they were in a public setting.

After a few seconds, Chan unfroze and wove his own fingers into Woojin’s hair to pull him closer, relishing in the way Woojin responded as he pulled Chan closer.

Pulling away only when the need for oxygen became too strong, Woojin smiled as he caught his breath, watching Chan who had half-collapsed against the wall, legs weak and shaky after having had the life kissed out of him.

Pulling his laser gun from where he had slotted it into his protective jacket, Woojin shot Chan square in the chest with a self-satisfied smirk as Chan let out an incredulous sound of betrayal. Giving Chan a small wave, Woojin strutted away in search of the other team members who perhaps hadn’t been shot yet in order to gain more points for his team. So there he left Chan, weak and dazed and shot, unable to shoot Woojin back until the timer on his jacket permitted him to.

Watching as Woojin triumphantly walked away, Chan drew in a breath, determination settling in his eyes.

_Oh, it is **on.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts!


End file.
